The New Outlaw in Town
by Luindalwen
Summary: Amy WindFall has always loved the James Younger gang, now she gets the chance to join them, and join in a relashinship with Jim Younger. one-shot, please r


The New Outlaw in Town  
  
By Mei Hamasaki  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own American Outlaws, However I do own Amy Windfall. (I know it's a stupid name, not the Amy, the Windfall. But hey, who cares? )  
  
~*~  
  
The James Younger gang, also know as the most famous and feared gang in the state of Missouri, they were also Amy Windfall's most favored men. But, even though they were all lookers, her eye and heart was caught by Jim Younger, literally.  
  
Once I met them, I knew I was part of the gang, this is my story..  
  
It all started at the gang's first bank robbery, while Jesse and Cole were inside robbing the bank along with Frank, Jim, Bob and the others were outside keeping a lookout. I was watching them from across the road, my face hidden in the shadows made by my hat, I saw Old Man Taylor walking towards the bank and Jim trying to tell him that it was a bank holiday and that the bank was closed, I laughed at that, but in the end with the help of Tom, Old Man Taylor sat down and waited patiently.  
  
Inside the sheriff's office, the sheriff and an officer were talking over a cup of coffee.  
  
"Nothing goes on in this blasted ghost town, never anything exciting" the sheriff said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, what's going on out there" said the officer.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"It's Old Man Taylor, he's just sitting outside the bank"  
  
"So? What's wrong with that?"  
  
"When have you ever seen Old Man Taylor just sitting there? He's usually yelling at someone."  
  
'Uh oh' I thought as I overheard the conversation, 'looks like they're going to be in a spot of trouble'. I walked across the street to tell the gang when Jesse, Cole and Bob burst out of the bank with saddle bags full of money, they rushed past me accidentally pushing me aside.  
  
I waited to feel the ground underneath my ass, but the impact never came, Jim Younger who was about to leave with his gang had caught me as I fell.  
  
I looked up and blushed a raving color of deep red.  
  
"Ehh..Thanks" I managed to mumble  
  
"No problem, guess they didn't see ya there" He said helping me to my feet smiling.  
  
"Guess not" I laughed  
  
"Jim!" Cole yelled over "Come on, Time to go"  
  
"Well, I'd better go, nice meeting ya" With that he left and mounted his horse with the rest of the gang.  
  
I had forgotten to tell him about the sheriff! I looked and saw the sheriff standing in the middle of the rose with his guns pointed to the gang.  
  
I silently ran to where they were and pulled out my own guns, they were my fathers, when he died he gave them to me.  
  
I saw the gang pull out their guns and point them all to the sheriff.  
  
"Sir, you can do this the smart way, or the dumb way, only one way has you still breathing" Jesse called out to him.  
  
I saw beads of sweat pour off the sheriffs head, when he didn't look like he was going to put his guns down, I took aim and shot the guns clean out of his hands.  
  
The gang looked at me and I saw Jim smile at me. I walked out towards them my guns still pointed at the sheriff.  
  
"Amy, you're parent would turn over in their graves if they knew what you just did" the sheriff said shaking his head in shame.  
  
"You know damn well that my ma and pa died trying to fight the railroad and I'll do anything to avenge them, and one of those things is helping the James Younger gang rob the railroad payrolls, where they like it or not, so be it." I spat at the sheriff, how dare he bring up my parents? That Bastard!  
  
The gang just looked at me flabbergasted with their mouth slightly open in a shocked 'o'.  
  
I whistled for my horse RainFire, and he came around the corner in all his glory, the beautiful black stallions skin glimmered in the sunlight. I mounted him and my guns still pointed to the sheriff.  
  
"You may want to step aside and let the gang and me pass, unless you want another breathing hole". I said smirking slightly.  
  
The gang was still shocked and Cole found his voice and yelled out "LET'S RIDE!"  
  
They rode off into the distance then slowed to a walk when they reached a clearing perfect to set up camp.  
  
"Whether we like it or not, eh?" Cole asked me when we dismounted.  
  
"Yep, the railroad men hanged my parents when they refused to sell their land. I'll kill them all if it's the last thing I do" I said, rage burning in my eyes.  
  
"I think we should let her stay" Jim said.  
  
"What? Are you out of your mind Jimmy, she'll only slow us down." Cole yelled.  
  
"Well, she did help us back there" Jesse added.  
  
The gang fought over which I was going to stay or go, as if I wasn't even there, I just looked at the little battle with a blank expression.  
  
After a while, they finally decided.  
  
"You can stay" Jim said with a grin, I smiled as well. Cole was grumbling about how women always mess everything up.  
  
"Well, since I'm part of the gang now, I might as well introduce my self, I'm Amy Windfall, and I'm 15 years old" I said doing a little curtsy for fun.  
  
"Well well well, would ya look at that, Jim here is only 16. Looks like your not the baby of the group anymore Jimmy" Jesse said patting Jim on the back and laughing. Everyone laughed good naturally at that while Jim blushed.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, we pitched up the tents; there were only three tents, Tom, Loony and Clay shared one, Jesse, Frank and Cole shared another, which left Bob, Jim and me to take the last.  
  
While everyone fell asleep, Jim and I stayed up in our sleeping bags talking about little things.  
  
During that night, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in the dark, little did I know, he was thinking something along those lines about me.  
  
".And then they burned down our house, leaving me with nothing" I stated sadly.  
  
"They did that to the James, that's why were on this little quest."  
  
"It's depressing what those men will do for a stupid railroad"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
I sighed and cuddled into my warm sleeping bag, the night was cold and I was freezing. Jim must have seen me shivering slightly.  
  
"You cold?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm freezing" I said, my teeth clattering lightly.  
  
"Here" he handed me his extra blanket.  
  
"Thanks, but won't you be cold?" I said taking the blanket from him.  
  
"Yeah, but you can have it, remember, Ladies first" he joked.  
  
I grinned at him "Here, we'll share it"  
  
He blushed slightly and said "Ok"  
  
We moved our sleeping bags closer and put the blanket over the both of us and snuggled into the warmth.  
  
"I'm so tired" I yawned.  
  
"We should be getting to sleep, we'll probably head out first thing in the morning"  
  
"Ok" I said sleepily, my eyelids drooping tiredly "'Night Jimmy" I whispered as I fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Jim smiled at me and lightly kissed my forehead "Goodnight Amy" he whispered and fell asleep himself.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, everyone but Jimmy and I were up. Bob came into the tent to wake us up but stopped when he looked down upon us; he exited the tent and called to the others.  
  
"Would ya look at that, isn't that the cutest darn thing you all have ever seen?" he said opening the tent flap for everyone to see us, there was a 'gasp', and "aww, how cute" and a couple of "oohhh" and some laughs.  
  
Jimmy and I were still asleep, cuddled underneath the blanket; my head was resting upon his chest and his head on top of mine with his arm around me. It was a pretty cute sight to see.  
  
Jesse cleared his throat loudly trying to get us up, it didn't work, and so he took his gun and shot up in the sky, now, that work. We sprang up from our slumber looking alarmed.  
  
"Whas that?" Jimmy asked groggily removing his arm from me. I looked at the gang who ad smiles on their faces sleepily. The gang laughed and told us to hurry up so we could get a move on.  
  
Once they left, I looked at Jim and smiled.  
  
"Good morning" he smiled at me and nodded  
  
"Morning"  
  
"We'd better get a move on then" I said as I untangled myself form the blankets, I was still in my cloth from yesterday and I decide to stay like that. Jimmy decided the same. We packed up everything in the tent that was ours and emerged into the bright sunlight.  
  
The gang was packing up the horses and chatting merrily.  
  
"Here, we saved you both sum breakfast" Frank said holding up two plates of bacon and eggs.  
  
"Thanks Frank" I said taking the plate form him and downing the food.  
  
Jim did the same. In a little while, the camp hade been packed up and we were on our way.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few bank robberies when great, we were famous, everyone knew about the James Younger gang. I even kept the wanted posters for remembrance. Jim and I grew closer and closer with each passing moment; I think I'm in love with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Cole had found an article in the paper about a bank, and he and Jesse had a big fight on whether or not they would go to it, I had to agree with Jesse, it seemed a little too fishy that they had that in the paper, I had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Damn I hate it when I'm right.  
  
~*~  
  
Jesse, Frank, Cole and Bob were inside the bank, while Jim, me, Tom, Loony and Clay were outside keeping a lookout. Loony was the first to go, he was shot near a carriage, we all hid behind a water box, there were a lot of Pinkerton men on a rooftop shooting at us.  
  
It was horrible, we barely go out alive, I'm sure we wouldn't have if it wasn't for Jesse and his explosives, however, we didn't get out unscathed, a bullet flew past me, and scratched Jim's arm, thankfully, no one was gravely hurt.  
  
Cole was still pissed off at himself that he was fooled so easily, but we told him it wasn't his fault.  
  
We stopped at a salon for the night and to treat Jimmy's arm, thankfully, I was train in the art of healing.  
  
Everyone was downstairs drinking and sulking. I was upstairs in one of the rooms with Jim, mending his arm.  
  
"He really got you good, did it hurt much?" I asked him putting on some healing herbs to the wound.  
  
"Yeah, it hurt like hell and that stuff stings like hell, ouch" he grimaced.  
  
I took his arm in my hands and brought my face close to his wound and gently blew on it.  
  
"Does that feel better?" I asked in a teasing voice.  
  
He smiled at me. I wrapped up his arm and put away my healing supplies. I could feel his eyes on me as I put everything away.  
  
I didn't notice him getting up from the bed and walking over to me, I closed up my bag and turned around to find him standing in front of me shirtless, since he shirt was laying on the bed with an arm full of blood.  
  
I nearly melted at the sight of his bare chest, chiseled muscles and oh-so- fine abs. I worked harm to keep myself from drooling.  
  
I looked up into his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, I lost myself in them.  
  
"Amy, I," he whispered "I love you" he said his eyes pleading for a response.  
  
My heart jumped into my throat, he loves me, HE LOVES ME! My mind was screaming with joy, I smiled and whispered.  
  
"I love you too" his eyes shone with happiness and love. He wrapped his good arm around my wais and dipped his head down, I closed my eyes and waited for the gap to close, his lips came closer and closer, until they finally joined as one.  
  
Bliss! Nothing in the world could have felt better, I laid one hand on his chest and wrapped the other around his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
I felt his tongue lick my lips, begging for entrance, I gave in to his sweet torture and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth and I return the favor by caressing his tongue with my own. I heard him moan lightly, I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but it felt like a lifetime of joy sprang up into my body, however, I knew it could never last, I knew we had to pull away soon.  
  
Soon came to fast for my liking, we pulled away from each other reluctantly and he gazed down upon me.  
  
"That was my first kiss" he whispered with a laugh "Usually Jesse and Cole get all the girls"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Everyone has their chance" with that, I pulled him down and kissed him soundly.  
  
~*~  
  
Downstairs, everyone was having drunken fun; a couple of the guys went for some more fun with scarlet women.  
  
Jesses James and Cole Younger were to be found at the bar with shot glasses piled around them.  
  
"They've been up there for quite some time now, haven't they?" Jesse asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah, they have maybe we should go check on them"  
  
"Nah, let them be, I'm sure they ain't doing anything too wrong now" Jesse said with a lopsided grin.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't know how it happened, but me and Jim ended up on the bed, he was on top of me and we were still locked at our lips. We were so caught up in our embrace, we didn't notice that I hade lost my shirt and that his pants had come undone. I knew what was coming, and I was sure. I was ready.  
  
He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes, I knew he knew what was coming, I could see it in his eyes, he was eager, but nervous, his eyes asked me if I wanted this. And so did he.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" he whispered to me in a loving voice. I smiled and nodded my head slightly, that was all he needed, he brought his head back down and kissed my neck, trailing down then he planted little butterfly kisses along my collarbone and back up to my lips.  
  
We quickly lost the rest of our clothing and took refuge under the covers.  
  
That night, we were joined as one, our bodies, our hearts, our souls.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning when I awoke, there was no sunshine, either I had woken before dawn or it was a cloudy day, I looked at the sleeping form of Jimmy next no me, and I remembered last night. I smiled and brushed a bit of stray hair that fell into his face.  
  
I laid beside him, listening to his steady heart beat, I sighed contently.  
  
I felt Jimmy stir slightly, I looked up at him as he opened his eyes and gave a tired yawn.  
  
He smiled at me and said "Good morning"  
  
"Morning" I mumbled kissing him soundly.  
  
"We should get dressed" he said breaking the kiss.  
  
"Yeah, we should"  
  
I got up from the bed and pulled on my cloth and brushed y shoulder length blond hair. I turned around and Jimmy had pulled on his cloth as well, although his shirt was still bloodstain, it didn't seem to bother him however.  
  
Together we made up the bed and grabbed our stuff heading downstairs to the salon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ya'll know what I see?" Bob asked the gang.  
  
"What do you see Bob?" Tom asked sighing  
  
"I'll tell ya what I see, what I see is a future for lil Jimmy and Amy" he said smiling.  
  
"There is defiantly something between them two" Frank said laughing.  
  
The gang laughed and packed up the horse waiting for the two young ones to come down.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked down the stairs with my hand held protectively in Jimmy's, the gang was outside packing the horse and feeding them.  
  
We were still hand in hand when we walked outside. This caused mixed reactions, I can tell you that.  
  
Cole was shocked, Bob was smiling knowingly, Clay was laughing behind his hand, Tom smiled and pat his horse, Frank grinned and ruffled Jim's hair, Jesse shook his head and said in a teasing voice "Have a good night?"  
  
Jimmy and I both blushed crimson, it was as if Jesse knew, no, he couldn't, right?  
  
We let go of each other to pack up our horses and mounted them.  
  
Cole shook himself out of it and mounted his horse as well, once he made sure everyone was on a horse, he yelled "LET'S RIDE"  
  
We took of into the distance Jimmy and me ridding beside one another.  
  
~*~  
  
We stopped a short distance to bury Loony's body, and Jesse made a shocking announcement; he was quitting the gang to go back to Zee, everyone knew he loved her very much. Frank left with him, there were no more James in the James Younger gang.  
  
A few days later, we were sitting a saloon plotting our next robbery, but we couldn't so it, not without Jesses and Frank. We had no clue what was going on with Jesse until the time Bob came running in with a paper in hands, he face was contorted with rage and fury, I wondered what was on that paper. My question was soon answered, horrifying me and the rest of the gang.  
  
"What did you do Cole?!?!" Bob screamed in furry.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do nothing" Cole said sipping some sort of liquor form his glass.  
  
"Look at this" he said throwing down the paper, he looked at it and there was a collective gasp. Right there on the headlines it said 'JESSE JAMES CAPTURED'. I could tell Cole was shocked, we didn't expect this.  
  
"What did you do Cole?" Bob asked again.  
  
"I hade nothing to do with this" he said trying to get Bob to believe him. I had to help.  
  
"Bob, do you really think Cole would have done something like this to Jesse? He wouldn't, Jesse's his best friend" I said in a soothing voice, and Jim grabbed my hand for comfort.  
  
Bob sighed "Yeah, I guess you're right, Amy, I'm sorry Cole, I didn't think straight" he apologized.  
  
I turned to Jim and whispered to him "Let's take a walk"  
  
We left the gang and walk to the back of the saloon.  
  
"I can't believe Jesses been caught" Jim said.  
  
"Me neither"  
  
He gather me up in his arms and held me tightly, I snuggled into him for more comfort and buried my face in his chest.  
  
"Do you think they'll come after us next?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled.  
  
"I don't know Amy, I hope not"  
  
We stood there in each others embrace for a while when Tom cam to get us.  
  
Little did we know, they were planning on rescuing Jesse along with Zee Mimms, She had rode in to us when Jesse was arrested.  
  
~*~  
  
Wow, I never knew how Zee managed to get all those riders, but it was fun ridding with them all, she really was determined to save her husband, hell, she blew up a train. You go girl! With the help of the riders, we successfully save Jesses and he and Zee moved to Tennessee, to start a new life away from Pinkerton and the railroad.  
  
The gang sought that was a good idea, Clay and Tom returned to their families and the rest of us moved to Tennessee.  
  
~*~  
  
All I can say is that life is good, Zee and Jesse started their own farm and are expecting their fist child in three month, Frank is living with them, Cole, Bob, Jim and I are living on a farm of our own not far from Jesse's, but Cole is moving out to live with his soon to be wife, a lady named Matilda, who he met in the city and had instantly fallen in love with, so it's just Bob, Jim and I on our farm.  
  
Jim is turning 18 soon and I just turned 17, so for two year we were outlaws, the best two years of my life, save the deaths, but it all worked out in the end. Jimmy and I are still madly in love and, get this, he asked me to marry him, I'm sure you can all guess what I said.  
  
~*~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Jimmy and I were sitting on our front porch, the other had all gone over to Jesse's house to help him build a baby cradle.  
  
He turned to look at me and said "Amy, I've been meaning to ask you this, I know it's sudden and that we're still young, but there's no one I could ever love as much as I love you." He paused, took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Amy, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"  
  
I was speechless, I felt just like the night he told me he loved me, only better, I grinned at him and slowly nodded my head yes.  
  
That was all he needed he grinned and pulled me into his arms kissing me deeply.  
  
When we pulled back, we both grinned, he took my hand and slipped a beautiful ring on my fourth finger of my left hand.  
  
I gasped, it was gorgeous, a white gold band with a ruby in the center, surrounded by little diamonds.  
  
"The ruby is to match you eyes" he said, I grinned, I had a strange color of eyes, they were blood red. Not very common indeed.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
That's basically the highlight of our lives in good ol' Tennessee.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a year later, we were at the James' farm having dinner, we were celebrating Jim and my marriage. We were one big happy group, Jesse and Zee had their child, a beautiful little girl named Rose Mary James. Cole and Matilda were expecting a baby soon as well, Bob had met a woman and was currently dating, nothing serious, and her name was Sophia. Jim and I weren't planning on having kids for a while; we thought we were too young for that right now.  
  
We were all laughing and joking while stuffing our faces. Life certainly was good, I looked over to my husband and smiled, he squeezed my hand lightly under the table and smiled back, yep, life was defiantly good.  
  
~*~  
  
The End. 


End file.
